


and all i ever knew (only you)

by Marie



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, and was written 8 years ago, the great exodus from tumblr to ao3 begins, this is unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie/pseuds/Marie
Summary: A collection of smut.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Cold

“Aang.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m cold.”

He rolled over to peer at her through the darkness. She was kneeling next to his bed roll, the half moon reflecting a pale light across her features. Her lip pouted out and her hair moved gently in the night time breeze that Appa’s bulk couldn’t protect them from.

“Come here,” Aang answered finally, his hand lifting the corner of his blanket closest to Katara. She moved quickly, pressing her back against his stomach and chest and using his arm as a pillow. Her breaths were hot and even against wrist though he could tell she was no closer to sleep. “Bad dream?”

“Mmm, no,” Katara answered, dragging the blanket up to her chin more securely. “Just cold.”

He pulled her closer, his arm wrapping around her waist and face pressing into the curve of her shoulder. Her fingers drew patterns against his forearm, her soft fingers dancing over the skin. Aang dropped back into sleep easily at the gentle ministrations.

The moon was much higher in the sky when he next woke. The space next to him under the blanket was empty. Aang felt about for a moment before rolling over to find Katara kneeling a small ways away, untying the wraps around her breasts.

“What are you doing?” he asked, propping his body up on his elbows as he watched her. Katara was turned away from his bleary eyes, her hair falling down and covering her now naked back. “Why are you taking your clothes off?”

“I’m still cold.”

“How will taking your clothes off help with that?” Aang exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and thumping back onto the hard stone of the ground. He closed his eyes and swallowed heavily, trying to be a gentleman as he heard another piece of cloth hit the ground.

“It’s a well known fact that skin to skin contact warms you up faster than wearing clothes,” Katara answered. She crawled back towards him and tucked herself back under the blanket. Her body was snug against Aang’s, the warm skin of her back pressing against the side of his chest.

“Do you really think this is a good idea?” Aang asked as one of his fists clenched as he stopped himself reaching out to touch her.

“You don’t want me to be cold, do you?” Katara countered. She twisted beneath the blanket, turning to face him. She smiled to herself as she regarded the practically pained expression on his face, his brows furrows and lips downturned. Aang was just too adorable – a perfect gentleman and the sweetest guy she had ever known.

“You’re evil,” Aang answered, his eyes still firmly closed as he rolled onto his side and carefully slid a hand along her navel to pull her closer. “The worst.”

“Go back to sleep, sweetie.”

“If anyone comes across us like this I’m gonna blame you entirely,” Aang pushed his face into the cloud of her hair to avoid the temptation to look before falling into slumber again.

But his body had a mind of its own, he learned when he woke as the sun began to rise. The hand that had clasped modestly around her waist had drifted upwards in their sleep and was now firmly cupping one of her soft breasts. Aang was also painfully aware of the hardness that had grown in his shorts and was now pressed firmly against Katara’s backside. There was no way this could have gotten any worse.

“Mmm, morning.”

He cursed himself – it was now worse. Aang cringed into her hair as Katara moved against him, froze and began to laugh. This was definitely worse.


	2. Lake

The water was much warmer than she had expected it to be as she slipped into it. The lake was fairly deep in the centre, her eyes surveying her surroundings fully and noting that the water became a deep blue as she moved further away from the bank.

Katara was covered to her shoulders by the water before she fully relaxed. While Aang had assured her that there was no one else on the island she still had reservations about bathing naked just in case. While she could have entered the lake still in her underwear and dried off the garments with a simple flick of her wrist later, it just never felt as fully cleansing as when she was nude.

And so now she simply floated, her eyes shut against the bright sunlight above and her body drifting in the gentle lapping of the water. This was it. This was where she wanted to live. Being surrounded on all sides of the island by the bay was wonderful, but having her own personal lake was just breath-taking and appealed to the bender deep within her soul.

She smiled as she mulled over the idea of living here permanently, calm and serene, before it was all shattered by a shout of “Bending Bomb!” and her body was dunked under the water by the force of the splash the owner of the voice created.

“Sometimes I wonder if you’ll ever grow up,” Katara called out across the lake after she surfaced, pushing her wet hair from her face. She gasped as large hands curved around her stomach, grasping at her skin and pulling her body back against their owners. Their owner’s very naked body.

“I’m a grown up,” Aang replied, his thumbs sliding against her ribs and brushing the undersides of her breasts. “I’m one hundred and seventeen years old. Positively ancient.”

“You’re a man-child, that’s what you are,” Katara answered, trying to ignore the growing hardness against her behind. Aang didn’t say anything to deny her accusations, instead bringing his lips down to brush against the wet skin of her neck. Damp tendrils of hair that had escaped her bun stuck to his face as he moved to kiss at the freckle covered skin of her shoulder.

She pushed him away for a moment, treading on the water before turning and tempting him back to her with a sweet smile. Her hands brushed against his chest before reaching to grasp onto his shoulders, droplets of water running back into the lake like crystals against his sun-kissed paler skin that contrasted with her own so greatly.

“This is nice,” Aang murmured his lips tight against her temple as he pulled her closer. The gentle lapping sound of the water mimicked the speed of his breaths. Her breasts were deliciously warm and soft against his chest.

“This is nice,” Katara agreed, pressing soft kisses down the line of his throat before looking up at him with a small smile. “Let’s live here.”

Aang touched his damp fingers to her chin, tilting it to give her a long kiss. “Okay.”


	3. Paradise

Aang’s gaze swept over the island with a satisfied nod. Construction was nowhere near finished on most of the buildings, but he could see that the plans and fantasies he had played out in his head were quickly becoming true.

Their plans.

He knew Katara was somewhere on the island. His wife-to-be. His love. His everything. This was going to be where they would spend their lives together. Have a family. Grow old together. Love each other. He felt more than blessed as he pondered the direction his life had taken.

With a happy sigh, he turned and headed back towards the meditation dojo. It was one of the first structures to have been erected on the land and had quickly become one of Aang’s favourite places to be. He was even more pleased as he walked the pathway and saw Katara sprawled across the floor in a nest of pillows with a small book in her hand. His eyes were drawn up the length of her summer-tanned legs, a dark brown against the pale beige fabric she lay on, and then over the round of her behind. He was quickly lost in her beauty as he leaned against one of the support columns and simply continued to stare.

“Perhaps you should sketch me,” her voice floated over to him and snapped him out of his trance. “You’re certainly staring at me intently enough to.”

“Sorry,” Aang rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I’m just happy, you know? And you make me happy. You make me the happiest man alive.”

“You’re so cheesy,” Katara laughed as she marked her page and then threw the book aside. She made grabbing motions toward him with her hands and he came to sit beside her, sinking into the pile of plump cushions. Crawling into his lap quickly, she smiled at him, and then crossed her legs behind his back. The short length of her skirt was bunched between their torsos, revealing the satiny skin of her thighs to Aang’s gaze with the curves of her hips only just covered.

“You’re very affectionate today,” Aang answered, his fingers trailing over the revealed flesh as she kissed up the column of his throat.

“Mmm,” Katara murmured flippantly. Her fingers skated over his bare arms, tracing his arrows unconsciously. “It feels like a good day. Everything feels good. Good auras. Good chi.”

“How very perceptive of you,” Aang replied. “Very spiritually inclined.”

“It’s hard not to be when you’re wrapped around the Spirit of the Planet.”

“You’re such a sweet talker,” Aang’s hearty laugh was cut short as Katara pressed against him, the soft curves of her body meeting the hard muscles. He groaned quietly before grasping her chin with his fingers and kissing her.

“Does my chi and aura feel good?” She asked with a small smirk on her lips when they finally pulled away from each other. “Does it feel as good as yours?”

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Aang muttered. He gripped her waist tightly when her lips descended on his neck again. He sighed and had thrust against her cloth covered centre before he could stop himself. “You feel good.”

Katara laughed happily at his admission and then kissed his lips sweetly. She pulled Aang down with her as she settled back into the pillows, his weight a pleasant pressure against her body. His hand was warm against the smooth skin of her thigh while the stubble on his jaw tickled against her shoulder as he kissed and lapped at the pulse point on her neck. This was good. This just felt so right.

“Aang, can we… I want to…” Katara stopped when his gaze met her own, his brow furrowed slightly over his dark grey eyes. She took a deep breath, cupping a hand against his sharp cheekbone. “I want to make love.”

He pulled back to look at her, a neutral expression on his face as he searched her eyes. The air was warm around them as the gentle breeze blew through the dojo. Katara waited as Aang continued to stare at her, his hand tight against her hip. She hummed happily when he bent his head and kissed her lips gently.

“Okay,” Aang said into the kiss. “Okay, let’s make love.”

“Okay,” Katara sighed happily, her slender fingers pushing at the wrap of fabric covering his shoulder.

They undressed quickly. There was confidence in their movements, a familiarity of each other’s nude bodies. Aang hesitated momentarily, his lips dragging along the tan line on her chest when he removed her wrappings.

“I love summer,” he murmured against her skin, entranced by the contrast of skin which she bared to the world and the skin which she only bared to him. Katara giggled in reply, her breath coming out in a gasp when his mouth closed over the peak of one of her breasts.

Her soft hand wrapped around his already hardened length and she laughed as he kicked his briefs away from his ankle. Aang thrust against her hand before he could stop himself, groaning into the soft flesh of her breast.

“I’m nervous,” Katara muttered, her hand smoothing over her length before moving to grasp his waist. “Not scared. Just nervous.”

“Me too,” Aang answered. His arm sunk into the pillows as he rested his weight on one hand, the other sliding down her body to explore between her legs. “But it feels right.”

She could only moan as his long fingers penetrated between her folds, sliding easily in her aroused state. They had touched and played before but this was better. His breath was hot against her neck and her gasping moans loud against the shell of his ear.

Aang spread her wetness, readying her body for him. The tips of his fingers brushed over the sensitive bundle of nerves at the apex of Katara’s thighs and his name fell from her lips and her fingers grasped at his head.

His hand withdrew from between her legs and pressed at her thigh, spreading her open beneath him. Katara grasped at his length again, wrapping her fingers around the warm skin and pulling at him in a way that made him moan her name into the skin of her throat. She shifted her hips, angling them and pressing the tip of his length against her heat.

“Are you sure?” Aang asked, his thumb rubbing the skin of thigh as he hitched it over his hip. “It’s going to hurt… and I don’t like it when you’re hurting.”

“It’s going to hurt no matter what,” Katara replied. She arched her back and rubbed against him with a small moan. “It’s going to be fine.”

He thrust against her, the tip of his erection pushing inside her with his shallow movements. She tried to match his deep breathing, slow and even to match the movement of his hips. It stung, it burned, but it was bearable. With every thrust, Aang slid further into her until their pelvises were flush together and her breasts were pressed against the hard muscles of his chest.

Aang’s head burrowed into the pillow by her shoulder as he fought to stay still to allow her adjust to his girth. Her lips pressed against his shoulder, kissing his cool skin, and her fingers traced the line of his arrow on the back of his neck.

“It’s okay, you can move,” Katara murmured, twisting her hips and feeling so full of him.

It was like nothing he had ever felt before as he pulled himself almost all the way out of her warm and wet embrace before pushing back in. He tried to find a steady rhythm, but it was a struggle to control himself with Katara gasping into his ear with every thrust and her strong legs tightening around his waist.

Aang pawed at her breast and it was just about all he could take and his thrusts were erratic. Katara was moaning his name, grinding against him and she was so wet and everything was so tight and he wanted nothing more than to wait for her, to wait for her to catch up and for her to climax around him, underneath him but he couldn’t, it was all too much.

Her name was a strangled groan as he ground against her, releasing into her and sinking them into the pillows under his weight. She breathed heavily, every inhale pressing her breasts against him. Her fingers stroked down the length of his spine, soothing his skin as he caught his breath.

“I’m sorry,” Aang mumbled, turning his head so his lips brushed against her ear. “I wanted you to-“

“It’s okay,” Katara crooned, shifting against him and wrinkling her nose as he slid from her. “There will be another time.”

“I certainly hope so,” Aang replied, flopping onto his back and pulling her against him. The breeze dried the sweat on their skin. He smiled, pressing a kiss into her hair. This was paradise.


	4. Silk

Spirits, she missed him. She missed his cheery smile being the first thing she saw in the morning and the heat of his strong body being the last thing she felt at night. Katara missed Aang with every beat of her heart and every breath she struggled to swallow.

He had been gone for nearly a month on a whirl wind tour of the Nations before they got married, leaving her on Air Temple Island to finalise the details and to keep a watchful eye over the construction of Republic City. In only a few days he would be back by her side and back in their bed.

But Katara had needs. They burnt low in her belly as she lay on cool sheets and simmered along the length of her limbs as she would bathe each morning. She craved his touch, his warmth, his mouth, his everything.

And he was all she thought about as her fingertips trailed down her already overheated skin. She was completely bare beneath the sheets of their bed and the silk tickled at her in the most wonderful way. It caressed her body, hugging against her skin and teased her. Her fingers skimmed over the crest of her breasts, their stiffened peaks in sharp contrast to her soft curves. Goosebumps rose along her stomach as her fingers danced lower and lower.

Everything tingled as she passed her nails through the nest of dark curls just above her centre; a gasp of breath escaped her lips in anticipation. Sharp white teeth bit into her lower lip as she spread her legs, the bottom of her feet sliding easily against the sheets and the fingers of one hand slipping into the space created.

A small moan fell from her mouth as she pressed against the molten heat between her legs. Katara willed her other hand to slide back up the length of her body and cup her breast, rolling her nipple and sending bolts of pleasure to her core as her fingers moved easily against the moisture there.

She was so hot. Too hot. She paused her ministrations and kicked the silken sheets from her body quickly, the cool night air chilling her skin and making her shiver in delight. The area between her thighs was throbbing with desire as her fingers moved between her folds.

Katara tried to mimic the rhythm that Aang would have used against her skin, long and slow thrusts of his fingers and other parts of his body. She was slick with want and her own fingers moved easily within her. Her mind easily produced images of her beloved leaning over her body, but she missed the weight and heat of him and it just wasn’t the same as being filled by his thick, hot length.

She was nearing the height of her pleasure as she imagined his breath against her ear, whispering sweet words of love and longing. She imagined that the hand against her breast, pulling and plucking at its peak was his – rough with calluses which pulled against her skin. The fingers rubbing furiously against the engorged nub between her legs easily morphed into his electric touch.

Aang’s name fell from her lips in a throaty moan, her panting breaths filling her ears as she worked towards pushing herself over the edge. Katara’s hips thrust against her seeking fingers, the slickness between her legs making it hard to find purchase. The air in the room felt heavy and thick against her skin.

Her world exploded in cloud of pleasure as a final press of her fingers sent her over the edge. She moaned freely, her nails biting into the plump skin of her breast as her body convulsed. Oh, how she wished Aang was here to run his hands down the length of her body as she shuddered in pure ecstasy.

Her eyes remained closed as she caught her breath. She felt like that cat that got the cream, all lax and temporarily sated, as she ran her hands down the length of her body once more. There would be only one thing, one person, which could make this moment complete.

“Spirits, Katara…” She reared up from the bed in shock, a gasp falling from her lips as she groped for the silken sheets to cover her still flushed body. Katara couldn’t quite believe her eyes when they fell on Aang, her Aang, sitting by the door. His cheeks were stained red and his trousers were tented as he stared back at her. “Please… please do that again. I want to see it again.”

She looked down for a moment, suddenly shy in his presence. Bravery flooded her as she dropped the sheets and a low groan echoed from his throat. Aang stalked toward the bed as she looked up through her lashes at him, one small hand running down the curves of her waist.

“I missed you,” Katara murmured, lying back against the cool sheets and slowly parting her thighs for his eager gaze. “Welcome home.”


	5. Temptress

She was a wicked creature. A temptress. Something not from this world. Her glacial eyes would freeze his body and her soft fingers would reignite him. The soft curves of her body flowed much like the water she was able to command with a flick of her wrist and he would feel engulfed by the waves she could make.

Everything about Katara of the Water Tribes could bring Avatar Aang to a stop and distract him from whatever he was doing. It only intensified as he had entered the full throes of puberty and matured into adulthood.

And her mouth distracted him more than anything else - especially when it was wrapped around his hard length in a most intimate fashion. Like it was at this current moment.

Katara had come into their bedroom and knelt on the bed beside where his reclining form had been focusing on a scroll. She hadn’t said a word as her hands had began to gently sooth against the skin of his abdomen and dipping beneath the waistband of his trousers. He had said her name in question, trying to attract her attention and soothe his curiosity at her actions, but she had simply hummed in reply, tugging at the knot in his sash and scraping her nails against the trail of hair that disappeared beneath the fabric of his trousers.

“You’ve been so stressed, sweetie,” Katara said as she kissed against the skin above the waistband of his trousers. “All these plans for the island, for the city and the wedding. You need to relax.”

“I am relaxed,” Aang protested weakly as he gestured towards the scroll that had fell by the wayside. “This was just some light reading before bed.”

She hummed in reply. Her attention fell back to the knot of his sash, pulling it apart and loosening the waist of his trousers enough to flit her fingers beneath the fabric. Her ministrations had already had their desired effects on Aang’s body and he was already painfully hard beneath the fabric, a fact proven when her fingers brushed against the tip of his erection as she continued to play with the waistband of his trousers.

“Ah… what are you doing?” he gasped out as Katara’s fingers brushed against his sensitive skin again. Before he could question her any further Aang felt cool air brush against his hips as Katara pulled his loosened trousers down his legs, his stiff length exposed to both their gazes.

And then his erection was in her mouth and surrounded by the wet warmth and her tongue was dragging along the bottom of his length and Spirits she was sucking tightly. Aang’s eyes shut of their own accord, his head fell back and groan poured from his mouth. He buried his hands in her hair, fingers threading into her messy bun and tugging as she bobbed against him.

There wasn’t much he could do as she worked on his erection; his grip on her hair was loose at best as he surrendered to her touch. He was gone – all thoughts that didn’t revolve around his wife to be were wiped from his mind and all he could think, smell, hear, see, need was –

“Katara,” Aang hissed her name through his teeth as her tongue swirled around the too sensitive head of his length. He was close, too close. If she didn’t stop her exquisite torture he wasn’t going to be able to stop himself. She was so good at this.

Far too good. Aang couldn’t stop himself – there was no time to warn her. He fisted his hands, pulling her hair more tightly than he probably should have and groaned, her name lost in his throat. His breath panted out loudly in the quiet of the bedroom, one eye peering down the length of his body as he watched Katara pull her lips away from him and swallow thickly. Her head turned and her soft cheek lay against his hip, her gaze locked on his and a small smile curling the corners of her lips.

“Relaxed?” She asked, one of her hands trailing up his stomach before resting over the still quick beat of his heart. Aang gave Katara a dopey smile before hoisting her up the bed and settling over her. She smiled as his weight settled between her legs.

“Something like that,” Aang answered, kissing her lips once sweetly before descending down her body to administer some relaxation therapy of his own.


	6. Friction

“Are you tired, sweetie?”

Aang groaned his answer, body splayed back on the soft bed and an arm raised to cover his eyes from the light of the overhead electric bulbs.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Katara smiled at his still form, moving across their bedroom to perch on the edge of the bed. “I told you that you were getting too stressed out.”

“Katara, we’re getting married in three days and we still don’t have anywhere for King Kuei and his attaché to stay.”

“Let my dad and Sokka worry about that stuff,” she replied breezily, waving her hand in the air as she scooted closer to his body. He was already changed for bed, a loose pair of long shorts hanging low on his hips. “Hold me?”

“Of course,” Aang answered, rolling onto his side as Katara tucked herself against him. His chest was warm through the thin silk of her nightdress and his hand practically burned as it slid over her stomach. “I wish I could be as laid back about this as you are.”

“Are you getting cold feet?” Katara asked as she grasped at his hand and tucked it up under her chin.

“No, no! If course not,” Aang muttered into her hair. “I’ve never wanted anything more than to be able to say you’re my wife. I’m annoyed at myself for being so uptight about all of the plans. It’s weird for you to be the easy breezy one.”

“Thanks sweetie,” Katara said tightly, pouting and then sighing.

“Don’t be like that,” Aang replied, kissing her freckled shoulder and pulling back to try and look at her face. She huffed out a breath again before rolling onto her back and meeting his eyes. “This is just so important to me. More important than any silly council edict or structural planning bill. It’s to show the world how committed I am to you. I don’t want anyone to doubt how I feel about you.”

“Aang,” she breathed out his name as she cupped her hand to his jaw and kissed him soundly.

She couldn’t help but think about how he was a man now, as they gazed at each other, and how at the age of nineteen he still hadn’t really grown into himself. He still suffered from sharp growing pains every now and then which she would try and soothe with her healing hands and it was clear even now that he was going to be taller than her father. Puberty had hit him hard, but Aang had taken it into his stride and laughed through tripping over his own feet and his voice cracking in the middle of debates. Before his voice had changed, Katara had sometimes felt like it was a young child proclaiming their love for her, but with his deep voice, with his man’s voice, she would feel a shudder run through her entire being.

And when he said things like he just had, about his feelings for her, she would want to cry as she looked into his serious gaze. She sometimes couldn’t believe that she was the woman he had chosen to spend his life with.

“Aang, it doesn’t matter what anyone thinks. I know how much you love me,” Katara’s lips brushed against his as she spoke. She pulled at his face and kissed him again, their teeth almost clashing as he clambered to settle over her, his lean hips snug between her thighs. “And you know how in love with you I am.”

“Mmhmm,” Aang replied, kissing along her cheek and down to her jaw. “I’ll just be happier once all of this ceremony and pomp is over.” He stifled a yawn into the juncture of her shoulder and neck.

“Oh sweetie,” Katara crooned into his ear. “You’re so tired.” He grunted, shifting against her softer body as her breath brushed against his ear. “C’mon, get off me and we’ll go to sleep.” She bucked against his heavy weight.

“Kataraaa,” he groaned her name, blood rushing to his nether regions at her ministrations. She giggled, thrusting her pelvis up again to try and dislodge him. When he thrust back, his erection fully hardened against the soft skin between her legs her giggles became a breathy gasp of his name.

The silk of her nightgown rubbed against her inner thighs as he moved against her again. Aang’s movements were jerky and uncoordinated at first, almost timid. Dampness seeped through Katara’s cotton undergarments, her breathing becoming choppy.

“Do you want to…?” Aang muttered, his tongue darting out to wet his lips before he pressed them against her neck.

“No, you’re tired,” Katara answered, arching her back as he thrust against her again. “Just… just keep doing this. It feels good.”

Aang hummed his approval, one of his hands snaking between their bodies to caress her breast. His fingers slid against the silk for a moment before he caught her nipple with his thumb. Katara moaned as his hand moved against her chest, the pad of his thumb tracing her peak. She hitched a leg around his waist, the bare skin of her thigh meeting the warm skin of his side and the movement opening herself to him.

His hard length pushed against her, sliding easily with the silk of her nightgown as a barrier between them. The erratic movements they had began with turned into rhythmic thrusts, each foray he made against her brushing the tight bundle of nerves at the apex of her legs.

It was bliss, the friction they created together as they moved against each other. Aang’s mouth was buried in the crook of her neck, wet kisses falling onto her skin easily. His hand was positively burning through the thin silk against her breast and she was sure he could feel her creamy heat easily through the few layers of fabric between them.

And then Aang really got into it. His thrusts against her were powerful, even and seemed angled to brush against her engorged clitoris just right. Katara couldn’t help but pant against his ear, every other breath entwined with his name as it pushed past her teeth.

“Oh, Aang, please,” Katara ground out as Aang’s free hand wrapped around her hip and pulled her closer to his surging body. “Oh… please.”

He listened to her breathing, the pitch of her moans and he realised that she was close to the edge. Her fingernails bit into his bare shoulders and her legs tightened against his as he moved quickly against her. Aang was finding it difficult to hold back his own climax and quickly changed rhythm, pushing against her in short and sharp bursts.

Her climax came quickly under his ministrations and Aang could not hold his moan in his throat when he felt the heat between her legs pulse against him. Katara gasped with every move he made against her, the feeling too much, too good, too Aang.

Aang finally released as she pushed against his shoulders to try and move him, groaning as he felt his sticky fluids coat the inside of his shorts. As he stilled over her Katara sighed happily, her hand patting his cheek sleepily and her lips pressing against his temple. Katara was almost asleep when Aang shifted again, pushing his arms straight and hovering above her to look down at his crotch.

“Eww…”

She could only laugh as he heaved himself from the bed and into the bathroom, a hand trying to hold the soiled front of his trousers away from his body.


	7. Petticoats

“Hurry up, Aang,” Katara’s panted command brushed against his ear hotly as the searing heat of her fingers grasped at the waistband of his trousers and brushed against the overly sensitive skin of his stomach.

“I’m trying!” he answered, managing to finally tuck the edges of her dress into the sash around her waist to keep it out of the way. Aang groaned, a low sound, as her fingers wrapped about the solid heat of his length, his trousers and undershorts pushed down just enough to expose his erection to the warm air. “Everyone will have noticed that we’re gone by now.”

“Then we’ll have to be quick,” Katara answered, looking over his shoulder. Her eyes alighted onto the stool of the dressing table and she pushed him backwards towards it, guiding him to sit down on the embroidered surface. She kicked her slippers from her feet and steadied herself with a hand on his shoulder as she hoisted herself up onto the stool, a knee of each side of his hips.

Aang kissed her collarbones and the exposed skin of her chest wishing her could reach the soft skin of her breasts, wanting to unlace her dress but sure he would not be able to retie it correctly. Her soft hand grasped at his jaw, pulling his face to her own for a burning kiss as her other hand pulled at his erection and positioned it at the heat between her legs as he pulled her briefs to the side.

His groan was muffled into Katara’s mouth as she sank onto his length, pulling him into her to the hilt much quicker than usual. She threw her head back as she thrust against him, the rustle of her dress drowning out the harsh pants of breath. Aang’s hands grasped a thigh each, kneading at the soft flesh before tickling up to grasp against her hips. The silk of her panties slid against his seeking fingers as he guided her movements against him.

The skin of Katara’s neck was soft as he pressed his lips against her. She moaned his name, her hand coming to rest against the back of his head as he quickened their movement. She was ground into Aang’s pelvis roughly as he tried to push her over the edge and all she could feel was Aang, Aang, Aang.

The thrill of what they were doing, tucked away in a room a few metres from their friends and family helped and the chance of being caught made the blood race beneath their skin. Aang was moving almost impossibly quickly, his length hardened as he continued to guide her hips down, slamming their bodies together and she was just so wet and felt just so good.

“Katara,” his voice was strained against her neck, “I don’t think I can last much longer.”

“I know,” Katara answered, her words broken with a breathless moan. “Me neither.”

He moved one of his hands from the biting grip on her hip to press against where they were joined, his fingers moving in quick circles against her slick nub and his teeth nipping at her neck. The hand Katara held at the back of Aang’s head pulled him closer to her neck, the other gripping in the fabric of his robes and using them as leverage as she moved against him, grinding and frantic.

She threw her head back as her release consumed her body, pulsing from her core to the tips of her fingers and toes and dragging Aang with her to ecstasy and back as her muscles tightened against him. He grunted into her neck, rolling his face down to place open mouth kisses against her collarbones as she panted through the pleasure.

Katara opened her eyes as the shockwaves receded and smiled fondly at Aang as he carefully kissed the top curves of her breasts as he regained control of his breathing. She gently caressed the back of his neck before trailing her fingers to his jaw and bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Aang smiled, the movement brushing against her lips as softly as a butterfly’s wings.

They exchanged a few softly spoken endearments as they stood and straightened their clothes out, Aang’s long fingers brush against Katara’s hair, twisting a few wayward curls back into the twist that had been styled earlier in the day. A lingering kiss was shared before they stepped out of the dressing room and back towards the large dining hall full of friends and family.

“Well, where have you two been?” Sokka appeared by in front of them almost as soon as they had stepped through the doorway. A blush stained his cheeks as he took in the couple in front of him. “Actually, never mind – I don’t even want to know.”

“What’s up?” Aang asked, rolling his eyes at Sokka’s outburst.

“Apparently everyone wants to see the bride and groom dance, again,” Sokaa sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as his head fell forward in exasperation. “Though I could go without another round of those oogies.”

“Well we don’t want to keep them waiting any longer, right sweetie?” Katara asked, ignoring the retching noises issuing from Sokka’s direction. Aang kissed her softly in reply before he led his wife to the dance floor.


	8. Letter

My Dearest Katara,

I miss you dreadfully. Hopefully by the time this letter reaches you I will only be two or three days travel away from you – some honeymoon, right?

The Mayor was insistent that I stay at the inn his wife runs and as such I’m finding it difficult to sleep – you know how I dislike a sleeping in a bed without you. His wife is a pleasant woman though and constantly brings me cream buns and pastries. I am sure that by the time I return to Air Temple Island I will be much fatter than when I left.

The inn does have a telephone and the Mayor tried to insist that I call you on it, but I managed to put my foot down. Calls across the Bay are expensive as it is and I didn’t feel I could create such an expense so selfishly when all I want is to hear your voice. The telephone is in a very public area of the inn and I also highly doubt that the other patrons would like to hear about all the things I want to do to you.

As I have said I miss you. I miss you with everything I am. It feels as though it’s been weeks since we last saw each other; since we last kissed; since we last touched. I miss your smile and your eyes. I miss lying next to you at night and feeling the heat of your body. I miss your whole being.

I want to run my fingers through your hair, to push it behind your shoulder so I can run my lips along your neck. I want to push your clothes from your shoulders to pool at our feet and feel your soft hands pulling at my own and brushing against my skin. I want to feel the weight of your breasts in my hands and your lips against my own.

I’ve missed your taste and cannot wait to kneel between your thighs and drink from you. I want to hear you gasp in pleasure and feel your blood race beneath my fingers. I’ve miss the noises you make, the sound of your voice calling out for more.

I look forward to having you prone above me, filled with me. I want to feel your breath, harsh, against my shoulder and your hair pooling against my skin. I miss the feeling of your body moving against my own and can’t wait to feel you ride against me. I want to hold you tight and our breaths to mingle as you reach completion. I miss the feeling. I miss the feeling of your wet heat pulling and pulsing against me as you cry out my name.

I cannot wait to see you. I am counting down the minutes until we are together again and until you are in my arms. I hope you are thinking of me as fondly as I am thinking of you.

All of my love,

Aang


	9. Stone

“I don’t think this is what King Kuei had in mind when he suggested some fresh air,” Katara muttered as her fingers wrestled with the sash of his trousers.

An eagle hawk squawked somewhere above their heads and Aang only laughed at her. They were a courtyard of the Palace in Ba Sing Se, the warm sun of summer beating down on them and the brickwork of the Palace walls warm against their skin through thin robes.

“I think the air is exceedingly fresh,” Aang finally answered, his lips brushing against her neck and his arms tightening around her waist. “Jump for me, sweetie?”

“Am I supposed to ask how high?” Aang’s hands grasped tightly at the back of her thighs as he braced her body against the wall and settled between her legs. His trousers had fallen down his legs as they had moved and her dress bunched between their stomachs as he pressed forward to kiss her.

She giggled loudly as his fingers tickled against the back of her knees and he nuzzled against her throat. Aang groaned slightly at her jostling, his erection already hardening against the heat between her legs. Katara reached between them and pulled her skirt out of her way before her hand groped at his briefs. The loud quack of a turtle duck covered Aang’s low moan.

“We should probably be quick about this before the meeting is reconvened,” Aang murmured, his breath brushing across her collarbones as he bowed his head. Her hand against his length was torture of the best kind.

“Okay…” Her hand unwrapped from his erection to push at his briefs, releasing him from the fabric. He groaned his appreciation out, the noise becoming strangled as Katara’s warm grip returned to his length. There was a moment of awkward shuffling, Aang’s nails biting into her thigh to steady her as his other hand moved between her legs, pushing the fabric of her undergarments to the side to and his fingers dipped between her already wet folds.

Katara braced against the wall, her shoulders pressing against the cold stone and pushed her hips forward. She pulled on his hot length, guiding it forward and removing her grip as Aang thrust into her in one smooth motion. His hands were wrapped tightly under her thighs, a warm contrast the cool air that brushed against her legs wrapped around his waist.

“Oh, Aang,” Katara gasped, her head falling against the wall as he pounded into her. Her hands wrapped around his head, pulling his lips against her own. They kissed for a moment, her low moans caught in their mouths.

Aang’s head dropped to rest against her shoulder, her nails nipping at his neck. His breath was warm against the exposed skin of her chest and he had to close his eyes and reign himself in – her gasping breaths pushed her breasts against the fabric of her dress and Aang wanted nothing more than to tear at the seams and wrap his tongue around her nipple.

It was the thought of this, the thought of her soft breasts pressing against his own bare skin and the tight wet friction of thrusting into her that pushed him over the edge. His teeth pressed against her neck as his climax shuddered through him. He jerkily slammed into a few times, pressing her tight against the smooth stone.

She hissed at his movement, his teeth sharp against the soft skin of her neck. Katara breathed heavily, her lips pressing against his sweaty temple. A light tap of her hand against his shoulder roused him from his pleasure shrouded state and he took a step back, forgetting his trousers were still wrapped around his ankles.

With a strangled cry, Aang fell backwards onto the grass of the courtyard. Katara landed on him with a soft grunt. They were dazed for a moment, looking at each other with wide eyes before laughing. Their laughter was cut short as they heard a cluster of voices not too far away.

Sokka could only sigh when they entered the meeting room, flustered and red in the cheeks.


	10. Lace

He loved his wife’s curves. Even as a young woman Katara had had a body with dips and crests as bountiful as a flowing river – Aang was sometimes surprised that he had managed to concentrate through her Waterbending lessons. As she had entered her twenties and he had gone through the painful process of puberty, Aang had found that he worshipped her body. Her waist nipped in to tiny proportions and her breasts were always a warm weight that filled his hands completely and perfectly.

But it was the round curve of her hips and backside that always caught his eyes and his attentions the most. He couldn’t watch her walk from a room without losing his train of thought or turning to follow her.

It was now that he was appreciating the view as Katara bustled around their bedroom in a small pair of lacy underpants that were oh-so-popular in the Earth Kingdom (and with Aang) and a silk camisole which left very little to the imagination.

“Shouldn’t you be getting up and heading into the city?”

“I’d rather watch you all day,” Aang answered, his head propped up on a bent arm and a small smile on his face.

“I have things to do today,” Katara replied. She picked up her hairbrush from the vanity table and pulled it through her wild curls a few times before turning to its attached mirror and beginning to wrestle her hair in shape. “I don’t imagine watching me plant seeds is going to be very entertaining. Besides, Sokka will kill you if you leave him to those old Councilmen and their ridiculous proposals.”

“I think I would enjoy watching you bend over all day actually,” Aang grinned fully, his eyes sliding shut as he fell into his little fantasy. He stretched out over the bed, his full height covering the expanse of white mattress. “Yeah, that would be a good day.”

“Oh, shush up.” Katara’s voice was muffled as her camisole flew through the air and covered his head. He rocked to his feet at the side of the bed, the silk sliding down to puddle on the floor. His eyes opened and he watched as she pulled her up hair up into a twist, the bare expanse of her back curving with her motions and only the scrap of lace covering her bottom.

It was too tempting and he was across the room and pressed flush against her before he could stop himself. His hands were pressed heavily on her hip bones and the scruff of unshaven jaw tickled against the exposed length of her neck.

“Now it’s definitely a good day,” Aang murmured into her ear, rubbing against her behind unconsciously as his hands trailed up the length of her stomach, caressing the slight curve where their developing child lay. She couldn’t suppress her moan when his warm hands covered her breasts.

“You’re utterly insatiable,” Katara sighed out as her head fell back to rest on his shoulder, eyes closed and a smirk twisting at her pretty lips.

“I have an utterly irresistible wife,” he nuzzled his nose into her styled hair, his lips brushing against the curve of her ear, “so I can’t help it if I feel amorous frequently.”

“Aang,” Katara’s murmur was low and he worked his thumbs over the peaks of her breasts. She could feel the hard length of his erection pressed tight against the soft curve of her behind and sighed out again.

“Just… just bend over for me?” Aang asked quietly, his hands dragging back down her torso to frame her hips again. Her head nodded against his shoulder for a moment before she bent at the waist, her forearms resting on the polished surface of the vanity table.

His hands ran against the curve of her hips, fingertips teasing, before his thumbs hooked into the waistband of her lacy underwear and slid them down her legs. Katara moaned out softly when he ran his palms down her back, followed by a trail of dry kisses. Aang’s ministrations stopped and there was a rustle of fabric.

Katara shuddered at the sudden feeling of his fingers between her legs; tickling against her thighs, against her sensitive folds, in her. She was wet – much more aroused than she thought she was. Her breathing stuttered again as Aang’s other hand curled around her hip, pushing her to arch her back, and she felt the tip of his erection pushing against her.

And then Aang was in her, moaning out in a low tone as he slid slowly into her tight heat. He pulled out slowly, fingers clenching on her hips, the friction of their movements creating a delicious tingle up his spine.

Katara moaned, pushing her backside against his pelvis. She closed her eyes, losing herself in the rhythmic movements as he increased his pace. Gasping out his name seemed to spurn his movements on, the speed of his trusts fast and hard against her. The glass bottles and jars of creams and make up hit against each other with each push, the tinkling noise mixing with their harsh pants.

And then one of his hands was cupping her breast and the other was between her legs, playing with the sensitive bundle of nerves. The skin of his chest was hot against the middle of her back and the heat of his erection pulsed inside her.

Katara felt her orgasm overcome her unexpectedly, exploding from her lower abdomen powerfully. Her cry of pleasure was caught in her throat and overpowered by the clattering of jars on the floor as her arm swept out to grip the wooden edge of the table. Aang’s hands slid back to grasp at her hips, his thrusts jarring as he used the friction of her slick heat to fall over the edge.

His breath was hot against her back as he gasped out, her body clasped tightly to his own and one hand supporting his weight next to her own on the vanity. Their eyes met in the mirror over her shoulder, bright as Aang pressed his lips against her skin. He froze when his eyes drifted upwards and he spied the clock in the reflection.

“Spirits, I’m late! Sokka’s going to have my head!”


	11. Changes

Katara felt that she knew Aang’s body a lot better than she knew her own. Her own had changed after the birth of Kya and she still had not gotten used to the more pronounced curve of her hips or the odd silvery line that had appeared as her skin had stretched.

But Aang’s body had been under her close scrutiny for more than ten years and she had watched him grow and change over the years and knew every nook and cranny intimately. She had healed cuts and scrapes from bending practise and had ran her soothing touch along his legs and arms when he had had excruciating growing pains. He was the only man she had ever seen naked and aroused and ready to please her. He was the only man she would ever want to see that way.

These thoughts had occurred to her as she stood before the long mirror in their bedroom in her undergarments and inspected her body. While she had easily lost the slight weight gain from her pregnancy, Katara could see that she no longer had the body of a teenager. She was definitely a woman now.

The white lace of her bra contained her milk-heavy breasts, her cleavage noticeable in most outfits she wore. Her hips curved significantly, hugged tightly by the white lace underpants that matched the bra. Katara’s gaze was critical, sweeping from her feet to meet her own stare in the reflective surface.

“Sweetie, what are you doing?”

She peered over her shoulder to the doorway of the bedroom, a shirtless Aang with Kya cradled against his shoulder staring at her quizzically. He walked into the room and gently laid their baby in the cradle in the corner, smoothing his fingertip down her soft cheek to soothe the grumpy snuffles before she fell back to sleep.

“Looking,” Katara answered quietly. She met his gaze in the mirror as he came to stand behind her, his warm arms wrapping around her middle and his chin resting on her shoulder.

“It’s a good view, isn’t it?” Aang replied, fingers tickling the curve of her waist. She sighed, humming a noise of distaste. He frowned as her gaze drifted down the reflection of her body again. “Katara?”

“I’m just not used to how I look now,” Katara said finally, blue eyes darting up to meet his grey gaze again. “It’s strange and… I don’t know if I like it.”

“You’ve given us a child,” Aang murmured into her shoulder, his hand skating down over her abdomen to where the skin had once been rounded. “It was hard on your body; you can’t expect to look like you did before. Besides…” His other hand traced up the centre of her rib cage before cradling one of her heavy breasts. “I definitely like it.”

“Aang,” Katara groaned out, her eyes closing with a sigh and her head falling to rest against his collarbone.

“Ssh,” he whispered against her ear and she shuddered at the fluttery feel of his breath.

His hand plucked carefully at the lace of her bra, feeling the peak of her breast harden beneath his fingertips. She tried to bite back the low moan that rose from her throat when his hand slid beneath the fabric and gently curved around the swell. Katara felt his slight hesitation as he played with her nipple, knew he was mindful of the breast milk that she used to feed their daughter.

She noted no hesitance with the hand that slid low on her stomach and then into the white lace of her underpants, stroking through the tight black curls beneath and probing at the heated folds between her legs. Katara moaned out quietly, turning her head to try and muffle the noise in the skin of Aang’s neck. Her hands clenched thin air for a moment before hooking their thumbs into the fabric and pushing them down to give Aang’s hand a wider range of motion against her.

Her cries of pleasure become noiseless pants of breath when Aang penetrated her with his long fingers, moving at an agonisingly slow pace to create friction. She was so wet, his fingers easily slid against her. Katara’s eyes fluttered open and she gasped as Aang’s heavy gaze was reflected back into her own dark stare. Curiosity got the better of her and her eyes trailed down her body, Aang’s pale hand still hidden underneath the lace of her bra and his other hand disappearing between her legs.

She moaned softly at the sight of Aang’s hand working between her thighs. Her sigh as he withdrew from inside of her was short lived, his slick fingers sliding against her folds once again and parting them to their eager gazes. Katara trembled as she watched Aang rub his finger against the engorged bundle of nerves quickly, her stomach tightening. It was easily one of the most erotic sights she had ever seen.

Her hips circled as Aang continued his ministrations. She pulled her gaze away from between her legs and met his in the reflection. His eyes were dark with longing and want and Katara couldn’t help but fall over the edge to her climax, her eyes closing and breath coming out in harsh pants. Aang’s hand retracted from her bra and grasped her around the waist tightly, keeping her from falling to the floor when her legs trembled violently.

“Okay,” she gasped against his throat, her lips dry, “okay. You definitely like it.”


	12. Taste

Katara loved the way Aang tasted. She loved the sweetness of his lips after a serving of berries; the tang of his skin after a long day; the taste that was pure Aang when she wrapped her lips around his erection.

These were her thoughts as she watched him sleeping. The full moon had kept her awake much longer than she would have liked and she knew she would have trouble rousing herself in the morning when Kya woke for breakfast. She was kneeling at his side on their bed; Aang had already kicked the sheets into a tangled pile at the foot it due to the muggy heat of the summer’s night.

She blamed it on the energy the full moon forced upon her. She blamed the moon for the burning desire she felt for him in that moment. It would be unfair to wake him up when he had been working so hard in the city all week, but Spirits she needed him.

His underwear was low on his hips - really it was barely covering him. Katara reached her hand out and trailed her fingertips over his stomach, following the line of course hair to the waistband and pulling at it carefully. He snuffed grumpily in his sleep, his hips jerking as the fabric slid down his thighs.

Katara looked at his flaccid length for a moment before reaching out to stroke it carefully. She leaned over Aang’s body, her head resting on his lower abdomen as she coaxed his erection to stand at full mast. His breathing changed and she knew he was waking up at her ministrations.

She moved her head again and opened her mouth, her tongue licking a broad stripe up his length. Aang’s breathing hitched as her lips engulfed him and she felt his fingers tangling in her hair, sleepily petting her head as she worked against him. She shivered as his hand trailed down her back and over her bottom, her name dropping from his lips in a low moan.

Katara tried to concentrate on her own movements, her tongue dipping into the slit at the head of his penis to taste him but it was difficult as he pulled at her thigh and slid her across the sheets. Her lips pursed over his tip for a moment, tight against him, before she released his length. She moved her hand against him as he arranged her body, one of her legs passing over his torso until she was kneeling over him with a knee on either side of his chest.

She couldn’t stop the gasp that burst from her lips when she felt the flat of Aang’s tongue slide against her folds, one hand pushing her nightgown up to her waist and the other pulling at her thigh. Her hand stopped rubbing against his erection, her grip tightening as he spread her with his fingers and his tongue dipped inside to taste her. He slowly lapped at her, drinking her wetness before moving his tongue to press against the tight bundle of nerves. Katara moaned quietly, closing her eyes and just feeling him work at her.

Suppressing a soft giggle as his beard tickled against the inside of her thighs, she moved again to engulf his erection into the wet heat of her mouth. She bobbed against him in a fast rhythm, her hips undulating against his mouth in sync. Her moan was muffled as he pursed his lips around her clitoris, worrying it with his teeth gently. When Aang pushed a long finger insider her, she climaxed easily.

He wasn’t far behind as she increased the pressure of her sucking and swallowing when he released in her mouth. Aang lay boneless as Katara tiredly rearranged herself in the cross of his shoulder, an exhausted arm thrown across his chest.

“I love full moons,” he murmured, kissing her temple sleepily.


	13. Lake Redux

“This has always been my favourite part of the island,” Aang murmured against her neck, water droplets brushing against his lips. “This was where we decided to make our life together here.”

“I remember,” Katara replied in a whisper. Her arm was wrapped around his damp shoulders and her legs around his lean waist as he treaded water easily to keep them afloat. The palm of her other hand rested over the curve of her stomach. “Mmm, the baby likes the water.”

“Another waterbender?”

“No, I don’t think so,” she answered, closing her eyes and enjoying the warm sun on her face. “I think he just likes the warmth of the lake.”

“A boy?”

“A mother can always tell.”

Aang laughed happily, drawing his lips up from her shoulder in gradual forays. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” Katara said as she tickled her fingers against the nape of his neck. “Thank you for convincing me to come out here.”

“I just thought you and I could spend some time together,” Aang’s lips brushed against her own. “Away from the city and away from everyone else.”

“Well I don’t quite know about being away from everyone else,” Katara commented, looking meaningfully towards the groups of Acolytes who were walking the paths of the island and were within shouting distance.

“You know what I mean,” Aang whispered, a hand threading into her hair and clutching at her scalp as he pulled her in for a longer kiss. “Remember the first time we swam in this lake?”

“We’ve just spoken about it silly,” Katara replied with a sigh.

“Yeah, I know,” Aang muttered as he drummed his fingers down her back slowly. “There was something I wanted to do that day though.”

“Oh?”

“I wanted to make love to you,” he whispered against her ear quietly, his hand resting on her behind and pulling her hips against his own. She gasped his name out softly, her own hand moving from her stomach to grasp at the sodden waistband of his shorts. “I want to make love to you now.”

The hand on her bottom clenched into a fist and after a few seconds she felt the water shifting beneath them. She started when she felt a stone platform at the perfect height for her to perch on. Katara arched an eyebrow at her husband who grinned cheekily in reply.

“When the Spirits chose you as a vessel for the Avatar Spirit I don’t think they had this in mind as a use for your bending,” Katara laughed as he arranged her on the platform, standing between her thighs and pressing his length against her undergarment covered heat.

“I think they’ll forgive me when I remind them how beautiful my wife is,” Aang answered quickly as his hand below the water moved to release his length from his shorts.

“I don’t know if this is a good idea, Aang,” Katara said as his hand moved to between her legs. She let out a muted moan as he rubbed her through the fabric, his movements slow in the drag of the water. “People are so close by.”

“Then we’ll just have to be very.” His fingers circled her clit. “Very.” The fabric was pushed aside. “Very.” She gasped as his fingers touched her skin. “Quiet.” He captured her mouth in a deep kiss, swallowing her moan as his fingers slid deep inside her.

Aang worked between her legs with his fingers for a few moments, sighing with delight when her small hand meandered its way down from waistband of his shouts and wrapped around his member. Katara wondered what they looked like to passersby on the shore of the lake – if their movements and flushed faces made it obvious.

His hand glided back up her body, a low whine escaping her mouth at the empty feeling. As Aang cupped one of her heavy breasts through the soaking fabric she pulled his erection forward, tilting her hips and pressing the sensitive head against her folds. Katara sighed out as he breached her entrance, filling her in a way that was just so familiar.

The water of the lake rippled around their bodies as Aang trust into her at a slow pace. One of Katara’s arms was slung around his neck, holding onto him as their hips swayed, the other held her undergarments to the side. Aang’s hand at her chest caressed her breast, pulling at its erect peak through the fabric.

They moved against each other, their pace increasing as they both felt the frantic need to reach completion. His groans were muffled against her neck or swallowed by her sweet kisses. Her cries of pleasure were muted, huffing out of her mouth with her breath with each strong thrust of his hips. Katara’s face flushed bright red as her climax washed over her while three Acolytes walked past no more than thirty feet away. He laughed, a deep throaty chuckle dropping to a low groan as the fluttering of her internal muscles milked him to his release.

“See,” Aang brushed his fingers along her cheekbone when his breathing recovered, “I told you no one would notice if we were quiet.”


	14. Stillness

The warm brush of his fingers against her thigh roused her from slumber, but she hung off the edge of consciousness. Unwilling to wake any further Katara simply hummed her ascent, her hips moving back to press against the comforting heat of Aang’s front and her head burrowing further into the pillows.

“The children won’t be awake yet,” Aang’s murmured admission fluttered against her ear as his fingers moved up her body to pull at the peak of her breast through her nightgown. Katara only hummed in reply as she pushed her leg up and back over his hip, opening herself to him.

He moved slowly behind her, bending his leg to spread her legs further and nuzzling into the fragrant heat of her throat. The wonderful torture he had been inflicting on her breast stopped momentarily as he adjusted his shorts to free his already awakened erection. His fingers moved slowly against her body, tickling at her nipple for only a few moments before tracing down her stomach, the silk material of her nightgown sliding and slithering and creating such wonderful feelings.

Aang moved the skirt of her nightgown up towards her waist as he reached his destination. His fingernails trailed against the soft skin of her inner thighs at the same speed of his breaths – slow and even as the early morning light began to filter through the curtains. The heavy heat of his erection pressed against the skin of her behind and Katara shifted slightly, a pleased sound leaving her throat as Aang’s fingers brushed the wet folds between her legs.

He penetrated her with his long digits, slowly moving his hand against her, in her, out of her. There was no rush as he prepared her body to take his length – he would only occasionally rub against the engorged nub at the top of her slit and would only ignite the tendrils of passion in her for scant moments before moving back to sink into her heat.

Katara moan quietly in approval as she moved her hips lightly in time with the thrust of Aang’s fingers. She reached between her legs, her fingers brushing the back of his hand buried so deep inside her, to grasp at his length. He groaned in her ear, the stubble of his cheek rough against her neck. His hand moved from between her legs to grasp at her waist and then her breast as Katara rubbed herself against his length.

It was an exquisite torture, her hand pushing his length against slick folds as her hips rolled languorously. Katara sighed in delight as Aang’s hand palmed her breast through her nightgown and his throbbing length nudged against her nub with each thrust of her hips.

And with a small tilt of her hips, Aang slid into her easily. Katara moaned quietly as his hot length was thrust deeply inside her and his torso was pressed flushed against her back. They stayed still for long moments, breathing together as sunlight shone through the drawn curtains. There was a rustling of the bed sheets as they moved slightly at Aang’s insistent – his hand against her breast pushing down slightly to flatten her shoulders so he could easily kiss her lips before moving to grasp the leg hooked back over his own. Katara breathed out a giggle as he fingers tickled the pit of her knee before pulling it up to open her further to his easy thrusting.

Their pace was as slow as the soft kisses they shared. Their hips rolled together, grinding more than thrusting. The occasional low moan would escape their throats. A gasp. A growl. His fingers bit into the skin of her thigh, bracing himself as he quickened their pace, his hips moving to push back into her with agonising friction. Katara moved her hand down her body, sliding against the silk of her nightgown for a moment before reaching between her legs to where they were joined together. She rubbed against her clitoris at the same speed as Aang’s thrusts into her, her breath escaping from her throat in a little gasp every time he would fill her with his entire length.

It didn’t take much more for them to tip over the edge, their orgasms coming not more than a few breaths apart. Their moans of gratification were quiet his muffled against her throat and hers a breathy gasp of his name.

And in the aftermath they lay together in the bed, his hands smoothing her nightgown back over her hips and her fingers running down the tattoo on his back. They kissed, once, twice and then smiled as the cry of their second born child broke through the stillness of the morning.


	15. Spray

He sighed, a heavy sound in the otherwise silent bathroom. The air was hung with thick tension as they stood in silence.

“Come on, you need to relax,” she gave him a weak smile and turned into his embrace. Katara worked her slim fingers against the ties and buttons of his tunic, pushing the fabric from his shoulders to lie in a heap on the counter. “Take a hot shower, you feel so tight and un-Aang like.” He chuckled in reply, closing his eyes as her hands kneaded against the muscles of chest and feeling himself beginning to unwind.

“Only if you’ll come with me,” Aang said, his hand reaching between them to play with the knot in the sash that held her robe closed.

Katara looked doubtful for a moment, her lip becoming trapped in worry between her teeth as her eyes darted between Aang’s darkened gaze and the bedroom door which led to their children’s rooms. He wrapped his fingers around her ribs and began to step towards the bathroom, his thumbs brushing against the sides of her breasts. She could feel the heat of his hands even through her nightgown. Her resolve was broken when he placed a feather light kiss against her lips and sighed lightly.

The tiled floor was cold against their bare feet as they shuffled into the room, the remains of their clothes being shed on their journey. They shivered as Aang reached up and pulled the cord that started the shower – one of Sokka’s ideas that actually worked extremely well. The water was pushed from a pressurised tank that was heated by a low burning fire, constantly tended to by a roster of Air Acolytes ensuring that the whole Island had a ready supply of warm water for cooking and washing. It was as they waited for the water pressure to stabilise that Aang took a moment to just look at Katara.

He loved his wife and he love how she looked. She had given him two beautiful children and this had changed her body from the tight and toned muscles and skin that he had first made love to when they were teenagers, but he didn’t care. Her naked body was still the most erotic thing he had ever seen and he enjoyed the full softness of her hips and breasts when they moved together and he would reach out to touch and caress with earnest.

The hot water prickled at his skin and awakened the firebender inside, absorbing the heat and relishing in its wet burn as he stepped into the spray. Aang sighed in delight as Katara nudged his body forward with her own as to share the water. She wrapped her arms around his slick chest from behind, her still cool breasts and belly a sharp contrast to the heated water.

“Aang, you’re so tense.” The feel of her fingers trailing over the muscles of his stomach was intoxicating; he could have sworn she was using her healing abilities to massage his skin. Despite the great heat that surrounded him, he shivered when she ran her fingers through the line of hair below his navel and beyond. The hard peaks of her breasts were heaven against his back, teasing skin on either side of his tattoo.

Before Katara could stroke her fingers lower, Aang had turned her into the spray and attached his lips to her own, begging for entrance to her mouth with his tongue and teeth. It was a rough kiss, her nails scratching over his back and cupping the back of his head to pull him closer. He reciprocated, his tongue tangling with hers as he pushed her back towards the small ledge that stuck out from the wall which was just big enough to perch on.

The tiles were surely cold against the skin of her back and behind as he pushed her gently down and attacked her neck with wet kisses and bites. The spray from the shower was of little distraction as it continued to slide down his back – he was more concerned with the wetness that had developed between his wife’s legs at his insistent ministrations. Aang’s hand slid against the soft skin of her thigh, his breath harsh against her neck.

This was heaven. This was relaxation. He wasn’t thinking about anything but Katara’s warm body and the lightning bolts of pleasure that surged through his own body. Her low moans and hot panting was all the encouragement he needed.

Katara was in paradise. Her natural element surrounding her and caressing her skin was wonderful, but the love of her life being in her and on her was just divine. It was ecstasy. It was divine. She was close and she was ready for him.

“Aang…” Her voice waivered as she trailed her still damp hand down his chest, over his abs and through the dark hair above his erection. She grasped the hard length, curling her fingers tightly and slid them along his length. Katara grasped at his head with her other hand, pulling him down for a lingering kiss as their hands worked against each other.

He moaned into her mouth, batting her hand away from his member before grasping it himself and positioning himself between her legs. Aang shuddered against her warmth and wet heat, the spray of the shower barely registering in his mind.

And then he had slid into her so easily and completely. Katara moaned and wrapped her legs around his hips loosely, rocking against his thrusts. She had been close to climax before Aang had even pushed into her, so it was no surprise to him when he felt the fluttering of her inner muscles against his length.

Katara spurned him on with breathless gasps, pushing wet hair from her face as the shower continued to spray around them. Her hands grabbed at his shoulders and he hefted her up and pushed her back against the cool tiles, creating a better angle for himself.

She felt, rather than heard, him climax. He pulsed inside her, his head hidden in the crook her shoulder and neck. Aang pulled his face back to look into her eyes for a moment before leaning forward to kiss her soundly on the lips.

They stood in the shower’s steam for some time, simply kissing. Sheepishly they turned the spray off when the water started to cool and headed to bed.


	16. Beautiful

Katara realised she was dead as soon as she opened her eyes. She was no longer bundled under the furs of her home in the Southern Water Tribe, the cold wind loud against the walls and the snow piled high around her front door. This was somewhere she had never been before with lush grass and tall fruit giving trees.

She groaned as she sat up. The children were going to be upset. Tenzin was going to be absolutely beside himself. Korra… she would be happy. Though the Avatar had never said anything to her aging Master, Katara knew that she had spoken with Aang in the Spirit would and more than likely had spoken about her. She would know how terribly they missed each other.

The only solace at that moment, as the warm sun brushed against her face, was that she knew she had lived a full and happy life. Her children would eventually get over her death and go on to live their own lives in a similar way. She pondered for a moment whether she had been ready to die – whether she was ready to be away from her family.

With a small smile she decided she was. She would see them all again. They would be together one day. Besides, she had been away from Aang for so long and she dreaded to think how lonely he must have been. Glancing around, Katara wondered where he was. She assumed this was some part of the Spirit World and had thought that he would be with her as soon as she crossed over.

She couldn’t contain the heavy sigh that escaped from her mouth, her hands dropping to pull at the grass beside her. For the first time in years she felt no protest from her body as she stretched her legs out in front of her and couldn’t stop from running her hand down the smooth skin of her shin. Her hand was free of wrinkles and the hair that swung into her face was brown rather than the grey strands she had grown used to.

“Just great,” Katara muttered as she finally scrambled to her feet. Her toes curled around the grass for the first time in years but she couldn’t even enjoy it. “The first time I look attractive in years and there’s no one around to see it.”

“I’ve thought you looked beautiful no matter what.”

She turned sharply at the familiar voice. Aang was standing not more than a few feet from her, tall and strong looking and not at all how she last remembered seeing him in his final days. He looked as he had after Bumi’s birth, when they had been on the wrong side of twenty-five but had still felt young.

“Took you long enough.” Katara had thought when she and Aang would be reunited that she would know what to say, that she would laugh in joy and throw herself into his arms. But she couldn’t stop the trembling of her chin as she fought back tears.

“Says you,” Aang’s grey eyes shone as he stared at her.

She choked out a laughing sob as she took a step towards him, her hand outstretched towards his face. There was a fleeting moment when Katara feared that her fingers would go through his form, that they would not be able to feel each other’s skin. But then they were pressed against each other and her hand was clutching his jaw and his fingers were threaded in her hair holding her impossibly close.

“I’ve missed you,” Aang whispered against her hair, his fingers clenching tightly against her. “I’ve missed you more than anything else.”

“Oh, Aang,” her tears soaked into his robes. “Aang.”

“You’re still so beautiful,” he murmured, pushing her away to gaze at her face. “Oh, you’re so beautiful. I love you.” He pulled her forward and kissed her, his hands holding her face close as he parted her lips with his tongue. As he pulled away he whispered her name.

“Is this real?” Katara asked her voice low as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. His fingertips were rough, just as she remembered. “I love you. Aang, I love you.”

“It’s real, we’re together now,” Aang’s hands sat on her shoulder, his fingers tight against her skin before sliding down the sleeves of her dress and grasping her hands. “I missed you so much. If I had known those were the last words I would say to you for twenty years I would have told you how much I loved you, how I still love you, how I’ll always love you. I would have kissed you differently. I would have made love to you one last time.”

“Make love to me now,” Katara whispered. “Please make love to me. I’ve missed you.”

“Katara,” he groaned, pulling her towards him and dragging kisses from her temple to her jaw. Aang’s fingers pulled at the ties of her dress, sliding the buttons from their loops and nuzzling into the soft skin of her throat. “Katara.”

Her hands grasped at the layers of his robes for the first time in years, pushing them from his shoulders before her deft fingers untangled the sash at his waist. Aang let the orange and saffron robes puddle at his feet, shaking them from his hands and he groaned quietly as her soft finger tips brushed against his lower stomach. He pulled her loosened dress from her body and ran his hands down her torso, her brown skin bared to his gaze.

“Oh, Aang,” Katara couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped her lips as Aang fell to his knees in front of her, his lips trailing down between her breasts. His tongue dipped into her belly button and her giggles filled his ears as he nuzzled against the cloth covering between her legs. “I love you.”

“I missed how you taste,” Aang murmured as he hooked his fingers into the white cloth of her undergarments and pulled them down the smooth skin of her legs. He pulled one of her legs up, hooking it over his shoulder and pressed his tongue into the folds between her legs.

Katara wrapped a hand around his other shoulder, shivering as his lips pursed around her clit and sucked. He worked at her with fever, drinking her wetness as though he was parched. She was close; she could feel the knot of pleasure tightening in her stomach and pushed his head from between her thighs, unhooking her leg as she gasped out, “I want you inside me.”

She fell to kneel with Aang in the grass, grasping his face and tasting herself as she kissed him. His hands cupped her breasts, skimming his thumbs over the hard peaks of her nipples. Her hands feathered down his chest, pushing him to sit back as she loosened the last knot of his trousers. Aang was painfully hard as his length was exposed to the warm air and he moaned loudly as Katara’s slim fingers wrapped around his erection.

“I can’t wait any longer,” she moaned, her breath hot as it fanned against his throat.

“Come here,” Aang replied, his voice a low groan. He pulled her over his body, blindly positioning the tip of his erection against her wet folds.

Katara sunk onto his length slowly, her moans high pitched as she was filled with Aang for the first time in decades. When he was pressed into her to the hilt they paused in their movements, breathing heavily together. Katara braced her hands against his hard chest as she simply gazed into his eyes.

When she finally rolled her hips, Aang was sure he was done there and then. The soft cool grass against his back was nothing compared to her molten heat wrapped around him. Katara ground against him in a quick rhythm – the time for slow and loving sex was later. This was a desperate dance between two long separated lovers. His hands were tight against her hips as he pushed into her thrusts.

Her orgasm engulfed her without warning, Aang’s name falling from her lips as she convulsed around him. She collapsed against him, kissing the crook of his neck as he lifted her hips and slammed into her. He groaned her name out with each pounding movement against her before he came with a low moan.

They lay spent together on the grass, breathing heavily.

“I missed you,” Katara whispered into his skin.

“Welcome home,” Aang murmured back, his arms tightening around her.


End file.
